Of Kisses and Mayhem
by Hanako-chan26
Summary: A series of drabbles about our favorite pairings: I MISSED YOU: Tsubasa left Misaki for almost 3 yrs and then suddenly called her asking them to meet up. But when Misaki finally sees him...he's with another girl! and a cute one at that! Please read! :D


**I'm back! From a long period of not updating I'm finally back! I'm sorry to those who were waiting for me to update my NatsuMikan Fic, I AM YOURS. I have no idea how to continue it so for the mean time I'm doing a set of oneshots, okay? Most of the stories you're gonna read are based from real life situations mixed with a little fiction. :D**

**This one's inspired by a classmate who exchanged gifts with another guy classmate almost every month and they were very perfect for each other until highschool came and the girl attended an all-girls school and lost contact with the guy. Then suddenly she heard that he already has a girlfriend. How painful is that? Anyway, please read and REVIEW! **

**Enjoy~ (sorry if it's long)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I **_**MISSED**_** YOU**

I sighed happily and settled temporarily on the couch beside me still cuddling the phone that had rang moments ago, because frankly, I think my legs had gone jelly with excessive euphoria. His voice is still ringing inside my head and the words that had escaped his mouth were sketched permanently on my mind.

I smiled.

Well, here's the catch: basically, this moron called me just minutes ago after almost three years of zero communication, meetings and yadda yadda yadda and proposes that we meet today with no said reasons. I can't believe that he has the nerve to contact me after I worry and wonder about him for _almost_ three whole years!

What a jerk.

And I just had to nod at that idea. _Jerk._

Note to self, beat the Jerk into a pulp the moment you see him and make sure that he'll be deprived of any fresh air for a month in the Hospital. THAT is, if he is lucky. If he's not, well, let's say I'll have a reason to visit the cemetery every year.

What fun would that be, I smiled evilly.

_ "Tsubasa!" I bellowed loudly the moment I stepped into the classroom, hugging a tiny parcel wrapped in gift wrappers carefully, as if clinging for dear life. Everyone stared at me but none of those staring faces belongs to him._

_ "Misaki-chan, Andou-kun isn't here yet," Shiori told me as she laid her eyes on my tiny gift. She smiled, "Right, I guess it's the time for __**that**__ again, huh?"_

_ I nodded in approval and smiled._

_ "What have you got him this time?" she asked as she herded me to my seat. I looked at my present thoughtfully._

_ "A pair of earrings" I told her as I sat. She gawked at me and shook her head._

_ "WHAT? But earrings aren't…Andou-kun doesn't even have piercings!" she protested. I shrugged nonchalantly._

_ "He just got his very own this weekend. Besides, since when did Tsubasa care about school rules? Does he ever listen to you?" I asked Shiori and muffled a giggle as she rolled her hazel eyes._

_ "Never"_

_ "Thought so." _

_ Tsubasa is my childhood friend and neighbor and we were practically raised together. I eat most of the time in their house and I practically treat his parents as my own and mine as his. He knows my secrets, I know his. Actually we have this weird tradition of giving each other presents every month and in every occasion. We never miss and if we did, we'd have to follow what the other one wants until the next gift-giving. You see? We're just too close for our own good. We even slept together in one room until I got my first period, the first thing I kept from him. Shhh!_

_ Anyway, this Sunday I went to Tsubasa's house to spend my day there as usual and guess what ambushed me after I knocked on the door?: A teary-eyed childhood friend clutching his swollen and bleeding earlobes clamped with cotton balls. Asking him why he pierced his ears was useless. He said it was a ritual to celebrate his manhood. _

_What an idiot._

"_Hey Misaki," a familiar voice greeted: Tsubasa. "What's up? Hey, is that for me?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow. Duh, it's for him. It's our 10__th__ year anniversary! Or did he forget? I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's the catch?" He asked nervously. I bet he already sensed the venom I am injecting him._

"_You forgot." I said more like a statement than a question._

"_Uhhh…no?"_

"_What is it today Tsubasa, you jerk?"_

"_Okay, okay easy! You have such a temper-issue"_

"_WHAT? I DO NOT-" a pink parcel was suddenly being shoved on my face. So he didn't forget! I'm so glad. I smiled and scraped the wrappers off the box, not caring if they were torn to pieces and scattered all over the place._

_I gawked dork-ily at the warm pink fabric in my arms. It's a scarf! It's the pink scarf I've been crazily guarding in the shop downtown! OMG, I can't believe it's mine now!_

"_Oh my God Tsubasa, I love you! I so, so, so love you, you stupid moron!" Driven with overdosed happiness, I lunged at him and we fell on the floor together, me laughing and him red in the face. _

"_Okay fine, I love you too Misaki, happy? Now, where's mine?" he asked._

_I shoved him my present. "A present to welcome you to your Manhood"_

_He smirked._

Coincidentally, a week after that, his family suddenly moved abroad without any note. One day I just woke up and found their house empty as if I've been living in a dream and one glimpse at their deserted home snapped me into reality. Days, Weeks, Months and now years, I've been waiting for them to come home and tell me they've just been on a long vacation but I got no more than nothing. Stupid Tsubasa.

And now he wants me to meet with him pronto? Oh man I have to find a gift, fast! I quickly dug out the clothes I can savage from my closet which are surprisingly, if I might say, matching cute. And I also miraculously bumped on the scarf Tsubasa gave me. Taking a fast shower and spreading some powder and lip gloss all over my face, I rushed out the streets to the closest gift shop.

Another thing about Tsubasa is that he's always fashionably late. _Very._ Take now for example: I've been standing here in the middle of the street for 30 minutes now and I have not seen a single shadow of a certain Tsubasa Andou…or perhaps I just don't recognize him now?

Let's see... finding him can't be that bad! I mean, how many guys these days have piercings? I counted. Okay…so maybe almost all of them.

I sighed.

Can we never really meet? I scanned the people again, hoping to find anyone who slightly resembles my childhood buddy. 3 passed: one too skinny and the other one too fat and the last one…just right. But, that guy has a cute strawberry-blonde girl with him and they're hugging.

That can't be Tsubasa right? I mean, he'd tell me if he already got a girlfriend right?

_How do you know? He didn't contact you for almost three years now…What if that girl is his lover?_

We don't even know if that's him! I argued back. I feel crazy. Which sane person would debate with her self? I slipped near them nevertheless. With the distance so close, I can almost hear them and now that I'm five steps away from them, I can see that the guy has the same sleek jet black hair and stunning pools of black orbs. His face was the same perfect one and the same smirk playing on his handsome face.

It _is_ Tsubasa. After three years he's still the same hot guy.

I felt my fists clench and my stomach turn. I heard a shattering noise inside me and someone screaming in pain. I see the world spin and my vision blur. My face feels damp and realize it was me crying and without meaning to, I ran away as much as possible. Hearing my name being called from a distance I deserted the place, escaping everything.

When I got to my apartment everything was a daze. I felt like vomiting so rushed for the comfort room where I spilled my breakfast out.

Why now? I sobbed violently. Why did I have to realize it now? Why did I have to know that I fell in love with Andou Tsubasa years ago now that I saw him with someone else? Why did I have to realize that I fell in love when my heart is already breaking? Why is fate so cruel…?

I bawled my self out into tears and cried as if I were back to childhood.

I was so confident. I thought we had this mental secret pact to be partners forever. Or was it just me all along? But it has always been Misaki _**and**_ Tsubasa! No more, no less.

_ Well, what if it no longer is? What if it's already Byebye Misaki then instead, whatsherface __**and**__ Tsubasa? Nothing is permanent in this world, darling._

Shut up me!You don't need to remind me. My heart feels like it's already been shredded and stepped on by the whole world. If this is what it feels like to fall in love then I'm not sure I'd want to in the first place. Not with my stupid friend, not with a stranger, not with anyone!

Love brings nothing but suffering because whether we like it or not, everything will end. It's just a matter of time and mine just arrived too soon is all. In the end, everyone will feel as hopeless and as broken as me. There are no such things as happy endings. There is just nothing!

_Nothing._

_**DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

I heard the doorbell ring between fits of sobs. Who is it now? Can't they choose a better time to visit me? My eyes are all puffy and my face looks like eyes and nose and mouth soaked together in water. I don't think I can't put up with a conversation that can be socially acceptable.

I sniffled another cry before twisting the knob. I'm one step from breaking down. You are Harada Misaki…just tell whoever it is that you're not in a great mood and bang the door. There's a good girl…You won't let anyone see you messed up and so broken like a ragged doll. You are a strong girl and Tsubasa is garbage. He is garbage.

"Tsubasa"

I swallowed as my tears spilled continuously down my cheeks. "What are you doing here?" anger filled my voice along with accusation. He's smiling that goofy smile of his and I can't help noticing that he's wearing those earrings I got for him. He's _actually _smiling! What a dumbass! He sees me crying and he's smiling? Oh god. Why did you ever make me fall for this fool? Was I that dumb?

I trembled and backed away which was a pretty unwise move since I let him enter my apartment. He raised three fingers at me.

"What exactly do you think you're doing you jerk?" I flung at him and pounded my fists on his chest, crying my bloody heart out and before I knew it, I was clutching his shirt and bawling like a child, hopeless.

I can feel his breath on my ear which sent hot tingling sensation on my back. I hate him.

"Why are you here Tsubasa? Aren't you supposed to be with your strawberry blonde girlfriend by the plaza? Let go of me!" I protested but it was no use. He's hugging me too tight as if he never wanted to let go of me again.

"Misaki" He whispered as he laughed shakily. "I have three good reasons why I'm here: 1st You owe me a present. 2nd, I didn't get to see you yet and I had to run after you and 3rd, because I know that you love me and you can't stand seeing me with another girl. And just for the record Misaki, I _am_ with my strawberry blonde girlfriend."

"You jerk! Here, take your stupid present with you!" I shrieked. I know I'm completely losing my mind right now but who cares? It hurts so much that I wanna die. "And _just for the record_ Tsubasa, I don't love you!"

He narrowed his eyes on me and smirked playfully. "Really Misaki, really?"

I glared at him and he captured my chin between his two fingers and parted my lips, sealing them with a warm passionate kiss. Brushing his lips against mine, I feel my hurt ebb away and start to feel hot and tingly. His lips were so sweet and soft like a cotton candy. He was so gentle, I felt my lips part widely asking for more. His tongue touched mine that for a second I thought I was dreaming until we both had to catch our breath where I continued to cry silently as I look at him.

His hair was now a mess as I ruffled it while kissing and his face was so red. He looks so damn hot with his eyes so sparkly and slightly drooping and his lips…parted. He smirked again.

"Now would you say that you love me?"

Tears fell again. "I hate to admit it but…I do love you and it hurts so much that I do!"

Once again, I melted into his embrace as he kissed my tears away whispering...

"You're the only woman I ever loved, Harada Misaki. You'll always be my strawberry blonde girl friend."

_Oh how I missed you…Andou Tsubasa._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AND CUT!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please review! And don't forget to subscribe! Right now I have no idea when I can update but I will as soon as I have a new idea for another oneshot. **** And remember, the characters can be anyone so you can suggest. You can also request for a story than I can write. **** Just tell me. There are more stories to come!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

M: Oh, btw Tsubasa, who was that girl from before then?

T: Hmmm? Oh. I don't know. I was just behind you when you suddenly ran away crying for no apparent reason.

M: you mean you're not that guy?

T: What guy?

M:…

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
